1. Field of the Invention
The objective of this invention is to improve the conventional water sprinkler head that can only perform a single water pattern at a time in spite of having many circulating water patterns available. Furthermore, due to the structural improvement of this invention, it is possible to make two or more available patterns perform simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of water sprinklers having different structures available in the market. The complexity of the structure is closely associated to the number of water patterns generated. A simple water sprinkler structure may generate many complex water patterns as shown in FIG. 1. Its structure consists of a handle 1 and a main body 11, with a connected water channel 12 inside the main body. There is a valve rod 13 inside the channel 12. The end of the valve rod 13 passes outside of the main body with a screw and a pressure board 14. The front end of the channel 12 is a narrowed valve point 15. Valve rod 13 can seal off valve point 15 so that water pressure in channel 12 cannot go through outlet 16. If the valve rod 13 is retreated from the position due to the pressure given by the pressure board 14, water pressure in channel 12 can go through the outlet 16. A sprinkler head 17 may rotate with several nozzles. In general, sprinkler head 17 has four nozzles 171 which are different from each other, such as opened fan, water pillars, flat fan, or spreading all directions. Sprinkler head 17 uses a screw 18 to pierce through the combination hole to connect to the center post 181 of the main body 11. Also, there is a special structure 19 and a positioning groove 172 inside of the sprinkler head wall to align a nozzle 171 of the sprinkler head 17 with the water outlet 16. Although the structure of these conventional sprinklers is very simple, they can generate complex water spray patterns but still have drawbacks that can be improved.
First of all, the sprinkler head 17 requires a screw 18 to pierce through an assembling hole to connect with the center post 181 of the main body 11 so that sprinkler head 17 can connect with the main body 11. On one hand if the screw 18 is screwed too tight, the sprinkler head 17 is difficult to rotate so that the nozzle 171 can't make a smooth connection to the water outlet 16. On the other hand, if the screw 18 is not screwed in tightly, the nozzle 171 on the sprinkler head 17 cannot contact tightly with the water outlet 16 so that all of the water pressure cannot get into the nozzle 171 and some will spill out.
Next, as we see the sprinkler head 17 uses a screw to connect with the main body 11. However, to keep tight the contact of the nozzle 171 to the water outlet 16 for a long time is a tough task for the sprinkler head 17 to do, and in due time the sprinkler head 17 will not tightly hold contact with the water outlet 16. Consequently the sprinkler will be scrapped.
Moreover, in this type of sprinkler the pressure control board 14 retracts the valve rod 13 and lets water pressure go through valve 15. At this moment if we rotate the sprinkler head 17 and make a nozzle 171 connect to the water outlet 16 to perform a spray water pattern, the water of the outlet 16 will leak out or spill out from the outlet. This is a well known defect of the conventional sprinkler head.
Furthermore, the water spray efficiency of this sprinkler type is limited by its structure. Unless the nozzle 171 is precisely connected to the water outlet 16 some water will leak out.
Now, please refer to FIGS. 2A and 2B. These are the improvements made by the Applicant to the drawbacks described above.
Sprinkler Head 26: Upper rotating nozzle 261 of the sprinkler head has a considerable length of wall extending inward, and on the inner wall surface inside of the mouth edge are several convex hook points 262 equally spaced on nozzle 261, and also a positioning groove. PA1 Connector 27: There is a water channel 271, inside the connector the Channel 271 narrows to form a valve point 272. A water outlet 273 deviates from the center line and extends through the divider panel 274. The diameter of the divider panel 274 is a little larger than the assembly seat 211 of the main body 21, and the same size as the inside diameter of the sprinkler head 26. The divider panel 274 has a washer groove 275 for washer 276 to prevent leaking. PA1 Main Body 21: The front end has the assembly seat 211 of the Main Body 21, an elliptic ring chuck 212 and a positioning hole 213 under the assembly seat 211.
When the chuck ring 212 of the main body 21 and sprinkler head 21 through the hook points 262 are connected, it can perform various combinations of water patterns. Furthermore, it is possible to install another connector 27 between them so that sprinkler head 26 can utilize water pressure from the outlet of the added connector 27 to generate strong or weak water pressures from the nozzle 261 and/or to perform the water net pattern previously prepared at the nozzle 261.
No matter if the sprinkler is the conventional one or the one improved by the Applicant, because only one nozzle can be connected with valve outlet. Therefore, only a single water pattern can be performed and, consequently the water spray area is limited. This is another weak point to be reinforced or improved.